How low?
by Bomb.shellshock
Summary: A confusing event for Shizuo, an unknowing Ikebukuro. Izaya becoming more and more disturbed for his attraction. What meassures is Izaya, king of the underworld, willing to do in order for winning a game he is the only one playing? Will he even remember the game? Rated M for lemon The genre will be a mixture between Mystery, Humor, Drama and Romance. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

He wanted to kill the flee, but for some reason the man took his very serious murdering intent for some kind of sick way of flirting and it was getting on his nerves.

Even more than usual.

Or maybe it was some sick twisted manner to torture him beyond disgust. With Izaya he couldn't be sure. He never could.

And the bastard had the fucking nerve to call him unpredictable.

As he smoked his cigarette calmy in the dim light of a not-so -clean coffee table of some god forgotten bar of his town he started to replay the scene, over and over.

Talking about shellshock. Sick pervert Izaya was.

"_You done talking, dead man?"_

"_Aw, Shizu-chan is always so mean.∼"_ T_he raven said casually playfully hunching with his hands over his furry pockets. Only yo quickly turn around looking pass his shoulder with charcoal lashes, the bedroom eyes evident. It disturbed him to no end._

Now, let me be VERY clear. Before everybody start thinking I'm the violent one.

Lately the flea had this sickening behaviour, Shizuo never thought it would be possible for something to be worse than the bastard plain ruining his life via symbolic violence. But this was a nightmare much more darker. The man not only tried to ruin everything for him but also started using a "charming" mocking behaviour, a behaviour Shizuo only reserved for the ones he cared or one that he was in love with. So, having_ Izaya,_ _THE IZAYA_ who made him hate him in such a vehement manner that he had to supress the disgusted feeling in his throat from burning him, that he just wanted to squeeze the life out of. Was plain ticking.

Seeing as how he was_ sweetening_ his behaviour only to harm him or drive him more violent, to make everybodythink he was the monster of the two. This wasn't a playful teasing between lovers before some cute sprawling over the bed before breakfast or a hug. It was a man that was behind every single one of his disgraces. And now, he was lowering the most beautiful thing in the world, LOVE ( it doesn't matter wich kinda love, love for your lover, boyfriend, girlfriend, family, friends, any kind of it) And was twisting in a way he could emulate it just to make the torture toward him even more dark.

That was the drop that did it. He always wanted him dead, but right now, he wanted the man in front of him dead in the quickest way possible.

And what did the psycho think? That he would fall for this? That he would plain buy this _"let's pretend I can feel something other than boredom and disgust for every single human been"_ Because Shizuo, JUST KNEW that his love for his supposely "beloved humans" was just a mask, a fachade.

The man used the world love so lightheartedly because he couldn't feel it. Even further, not only he couldn't feel such thing but used as a synonimun of disgust. He felt that towards the whole humanity, he felt himself above no matter how much he tried to sugar coat it in favour of his own selfish needs.

Was everybody in this town crazy?

Was Shizuo the only one who could see that?

And he called me a beast, heh. He rather believe I'm the beast, he rather makes everybody believe that because the true beast, Shizuo thought , Because the true beast is himself. And he knows, I know, that's why he tries to convince me of been some kind of neanthertal, a lower creature. But deep inside he's threatened and I know better than anybody that a desperate beast is even more dangerous, that's why he needed to kill Izaya quickly. No more time to loose. He was getting far more psychopathic than before.

He took out a small leather wallet, paid the check not caring how much more he left over the dirty table as he walked towards the small door, into the big city.


	2. Game: Stage 2

_Heh, this is going to be so much fun.∼_

A_hh, Shizuo, you rampant idiot. You are so incapable of thinking in the long run, you are so much of an undeveloped form of life. That's why I hate you. _And my precious human beings cannot be near you. Not at least right now.

Y_ou see, Shizu-chan, you were born in the wrong time. _But I doubt you understand such thing. The raven thought as he wandered into his appartment.

_Depending on whether a person is born in favourable times or war times a beast can become something to be fear or a hero of it's time. You had the unlucky fate of been born into a peaceful time. Ironic as that sounds. That's why..._

Or at least that's why the informant was_ trying _to _convince himself_ of.

You see, after the so called incident back in high school Izaya had a wound first, not everybody knew that before he pulled out his flick blade and cut Shizuo clean. He was _the first one_ of the two that had been hurt.

_Such simple backwards mindset.∼_

_Foolish inferior being..∼ _

The man told himself in an attempt to push deeper and deeper into the abyss of his mind the next memory.

The memory of when he saw Shizuo for the first time back when both of them were teens .

The first thing was that he expected_ "Shizu-chan"_ to be some petite blonde girl, not a muscular tall guy who could rivalize in endurance with a kalashnikov gun. Even though, the current Izaya wouldn't admit it in the slightest he took in the sight, the man enticed him in a way no other person could. He was_ interesting._

No.

More than just interesting, more than a prey or a pawn. This man to Izaya was a modern equivalent of an Hercules, a_ demi god_ that could rule by his side and not just be of just some use _under_ his feet.

The second thing about _"Shizu-chan" _that he noted was the pissed poured glare he threw at him for no apparent reason.

Call it insctinct, smell, hunch or whatever, the man _just_ knew there was something seriously wrong and looked at Shinra with the same accusotary glare a condemned would give to his executioner as he brought him to the devil himself.

_As if Shinra was at fault, heh. That brute. _

"_I don't like you."_ Was the only thing Izaya heard from the appetizing mouth of the dyed blonde.

Right after he presented himself extending a unarmed. As the greeting should be.

_For those who don't know_, historically making hand to hand contact with a peer it used to mean "_I mean no harm, I brought no weapons." _

Izaya was at lack of words, his narcissistic self couldn't take it. He couldn't take the rejection of the blonde back then, and couldn't right now; he just _couldn't_ stand how the blonde was offering a kind side, as a big animal who plays with cubs to some inferior beings. Humans were lovely, sure. But didn't deserve a demi god's kindness, it was only reserved for those over the Olympus._ And here we had, Hercules behaving all sugary to beings that were absolutely and objectively inferior to Izaya. _

_That disgusted him to no end._

_He offered the blonde have a leverage with him non the less. The god of all humans._

How dared him.

Izaya clenched his teeth at the veiled knowledge of his hatred and bit voer his flick-blade. The blade that made Shizuo bled. The blade that had part of his body.

_"I really do hate you, Shizu-chan, that's why you must be stripped of all humanity. You can't be human if I hate you. You can't be human if you don't love me."_

_Izaya was a god and he got rejected._


	3. Game: Stage 3

_How dared him._

_Izaya clenched his teeth at the veiled knowledge of his hatred and bit voer his flick-blade. The blade that made Shizuo bled. The blade that had part of his body. _

_"I really do hate you, Shizu-chan, that's why you must be stripped of all humanity. You can't be human if I hate you. You can't be human if you don't love me."_

The man served himself a cold coffee into his luxurious appartment as he looked over the city to relax, ahh, the city, specially at a friday evening made him so happy, it made his chest pound with emotion to be able to watch everybody rush from their jobs to home, _below him._

As it should be.

As it always should.

Yet, this time was different because he couldn't concentrate in his precious creatures with Shizuo alive, Knowing that someone did not have a sympathy for him at all.

_ "If you are not human, you must die, Shizu-chan, you aren't allowed to live between my fragile and beautiful creatures."_

He reached a slender finger towards his mouth biting on the iron ring that was dressing it. As he thought that it might be fun. He would try to make Shizu-chan fall for him. No matter the cost. It was his task to get back to his beloved throne. To be again the god, the angel and not some fallen cheap cult to his humans.

And so, that was the beggining, he would go to Ikebukuro hoping the blonde would plain smell him, as always.

He used to say he stank, whatever. Nobody ever told him that, actually Izaya was proud of causing a few good reactions with his natural musk. So he would plain wander the city carelessly swinging from street to street.

_ -"IZAYA!"-_

_-Bingo.- _he muttered to himself as he turned around pretending to be surprised.

-Shizu-chan, what a lovely surprise, but I won't be able to play with you today. I'm here for business. ∼ -Lie. Ikebukuro will always hold something that Shinjuku doesn't, and it's pure brawl, bad mood and howls. That alone would always bring him back to the city and that charm will fade away as soon as the blonde dies.

Such pity.

But there is always a price to this kinda stuff.

\- Izaya- the blonde repeated more calm as he noted with his perifericall sight the crew of the city not long ago just worried to make it safely to home to flee aay like a school o fish when a shark comes near by.

Izaya noted the same looking smugly to the sides.

-So, Shizu-chan, are you going to let me do my job or we will do this the hard way? I know for your thick skull this isn't so much but there are plenty of people here that could get hurt, don't you think?-

Shizuo had to use all of his willpower not to charge like a raged bull. He wanted to crush that smile with his very own hands. But he had more urgent stuff due to the raven's odd behaviour, he was coming more and more often, and always tried something with the excuse of getting too close for his own confort. He decided to back away much to his distaste.

-Good boy, Shizu-chan.- The raven purred but continued his way relentlesstly biting his tongue in anger under a fachade of fake joy.

The day continued on without further incidents, much to Shizuo suspiciousness.

As Shizuo waved Tom goodbye after a long day of work he muttered to himself while undoing his bowtie as he entered to his appartment

_ This city is full of rats, I should move sometime, I mean, it's not like the city didn't get him a good job, full of delinquency and all, but he really wished it didn't take a toll on his nerves. _

-Maybe a nice house by the mountains, I could...maybe, who knows work with wood or something...-

As he started putting away the untied bow, he started walking toward the stairs of his old appartment unaware of the broker following his every move like a hawk from another building.

\- Ahhh, Shizu -chan, I really want to see your reaction. Must be something else when you find out what I've done.

You'll regret it, you monster. The raven thought with a cruel smile on his thin lips. Before biting on the ring on his fingers.

-You will. -


	4. Game: Sateg 4

A glint of mischief could be seen on the raven as he strategically positioned himself in the building next to the blonde's apartment as he sneaked into the fire stairs nearby so he could get a perfect sight of his beast when the news kicked in.

_Ah, I bet you will growl or screech like some kind of wild animal, Shizu-chan∼ The best is about to come. _

The first thing Shizuo noticed it was that his apartment was clean, disturbingly tidy.

He didn't leave it that way in the morning. That was sure.

That didn't mean in any way he was a dirty careless person with his home but. It was definitely more tidy, the type of tidiness you get into some luxurious place when you are out on a vacation.

The living room had his furniture completely symmetrical along with some ornaments that definitely weren't his.

Ok, this was getting creepy.

He walked cautiously into the room, eyes roaming for a possible attacker. The second thing he noticed was a red silken like veil over his usually plain coffee table alongside with a swan like ornament made of towels. On top of it there was a very visible card, such as a welcome card in bright red, not only red, a type of red he rather would not see because it had_ that _fucking face associated to it.

_-_What the…? _"What's this? Who could possible…?"_

There was only a person who him thought had the nerve of doing such thing to him, after all the whole city knew his temper and strength.

_Over the soft teasing cloth there was this sort of note with a dry rose attached to it. _

_It read,_

"_Shizu-chan, I can't say that I miss you, but we will play hide and seek for a while, get it?"_

He already knew whose work was it, Shizuo resisted the urge to plain tear apart the note because conveniently under it the note was still there, inconveniently demanding-

_..."I know you don't like playing with me, but you could be under the wrong impression. As I want to play I'm going to give you a chance, to "re"wire your oppinion about me, right? It's fun! And, as I know you wouldn't accept in normal circumstances I 'm going to make you a major offer even you won't __be able to__ reject!_

_Your sweet little brother accepted playing, ergo, his big brother will too, won't he? It would be very sad indeed if he doesn't, I'm not that patient after all. _

_XoXo_

_I. O"_

That was it.

The bastard had his brother, Shizuo had to suppress breaking down the walls of his apartment.

Instead a hoarse Scream was heard all over the radio of Ikebukuro.

"_IIIIZZZZAAAAYAAAAA! "_

"_Ah, Shizu-chan, just as I predicted. You __get__ tamer when you have a thing to go after. That's how you do it with untamed animals. "_

_This is going to be great! _The man hung himself from railing, oh so carelessly, and proceed to make a call.

_-Yo, Do you have him? This is quite important after all, if not well, you know… -_

_-No need to worry, I do have him, blackmailing his agent was easy, the boy thinks he has to wait for a recording of a scene in a movie. He's chilling into the hotel room.- The voice over the phoned answered. _

_-..Good, make sure, he don't suspect anything, keep him distracted, get some fans in__ t__o greet him, and last but not least, get him away from his phone. Get it, and I'll do the rest. -_

_-Roger, boss. -_

Still in his ecstasy after Shizuo screaming his name like that, he felt light headed, as if he had been drinking vodka after a good meal of otoro. He proceeded to get into the rooftop of the privileged sight of his beast's breaking nervers and then proceeded getting into the building looking the elevator. Nothing ilegal. Nothing broken, nothing wrong.

"_I plain adore him screaming for moi, it has almost an erotic undertone to it."_

_He was mentally counting when the elevator arrived the last floor, and had to hold his contentment at the estranged looks he got from the __neighbors__ that didn't recognize in the slightest the fur coated man._

A tick of moving his fingers while doing the countdown of when would Shizuo would call him was also observed by the little people that were obliviously using the elevator.

When he reached one with his counting hand his ringtone was heard.

Izaya couldn't hide his contentment as he greeted his blonde.

-..Ahh, Shizu chan, what a love...

_-Cut the crap, you bastard. -_

_-Oh? Didn't you get my invitation? Maybe it got lost into the mail or something.-_

_-I'm gonna kill you this time FOR SURE, YOU ARE NOT STEPPING OUT OF THIS TOWN ALIVE. DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU PEST? -_

As the blonde was raging into his home trying his best not to tear something apart like it was nothing he went out to the balcony to try to collect himself failing as a loud thud noise was heard when he opened the metal door that leaded to the streets. The city was glaring at him worryingly but Shizuo couldn't care less about the falls of flirty lights displayed.

The raven, on the other hand was putting his phone away from his ears to avoid the uncomfortable sensation of the raging blonde piercing trough his eardrum.

The spectators were pale, in the elevator, probably wishing they had go for the forgotten iron stairs instead. Wishing they hadn't have to be the forced spectators of the scene displaying before them; it was bizarre and they knew something was terribly off putting about the coated young man. Still, nobody dared making a comment over the kidnapping accusation that was heard because of the piercing screaming of a worried Shizuo.

-My, my, Shizu chan, what a foul mood you have today, after I was so sweet into trying to fix our relationship. You are so inconsiderate… - He said, stepping down as he reached the low level redirecting himself to the streets now sprinting carelessly alongside the town.

-..WHERE'S MY BROTHER!? -

-Finally, that thick skull of you knocked some sense, Shizu-chan . -

The blonde remained silent.

\- Now listen to me, protozoan, I wouldn't be talking like that to me if I were in your position. As you might know I might have your brother's life on "thin ice" - Izaya said cruelly with the cheering falsetto of his voice now gone, it was husky and dry with a veiled hatred.

-...-

-So, unless you want your brother been hurt, you will do just as I say, or...who knows what might happen? And you know me, right Shizu-chan? You know I'm very capable of doing whatever I want. -

-Scary isn't it? -

Shizuo felt like he wanted to pass out, his sight was white, his rage now all gone and replaced with a knot in his throat. No matter if Izaya ever stabbed him, hurted him, or whoever got in the middle of their fights it was the first time he wanted to cry.

He felt so powerless.

"Shit," he thought beaten. "T_he bastard, has the upper hand now, Im powerless, even worse, I have power but I have to restrain to use it which is far more difficult, the jerk is probably waiting for me to do anything to hurt my brother"_

-I'm listening.-

-Good! Good, little pet! Now that's what I'm talking about. ∼

"_This bastard" _Shizuo bite his tongue as hard as he could to avoid cursing him. Drawing blood in the process, tasting the metallic liquid made him feel more comforted.

-What do I have to do for you to tell me where my brother is? -

-Ah, ah, ah∼ ! The falsetto came back with a sing song denial.

-Impatient, aren't we? First you meet with me, and us as a good little team go to look for your little brother! -

-...Now do you agree? If you do meet me at 8:00 o'clock between the seventh and the ninth. No delaying, Shizu-chan or I might think that you don't care about my hostage. Do we have a deal?

-Yes. -

-See ya! -

_Izaya was __as __thrilled as a child while sprinting back to the direction, it was seven o 'cl__o__ck and he had to be on time to see Shizuo's expression._

_I've wished for this so long! I wish to see Shizuo become human for once! I'm so excited! Hysterical, even! _

_He loved him vulnerable. _

_Very vulnerable. _


End file.
